Working For Hermione Granger
by TheFridayWriter
Summary: Draco is broke. The only person who would give him a job is Hermione Granger. He decides to be her assistant and charm his way to promotion. Does his plan go as he had intended?


Draco Malfoy walked into the Ministry of Magic and took the lift to Level 2 – the department of Magical Law Enforcement. He ran into one of his best friends, Blaise Zabini.

"Hey Drake! What brings you here, all decked up and all?" He asked.

"Just here for an interview with the Deputy head of Magical Law Enforcement. I figured I needed an intellectual job."

"Dude, you do know who you are interviewing with, don't you?"

Blaise thought he saw a flash of something cloud Draco's thoughts, but that look was gone as quickly as it came.

"Yep," He said. "In fact, I am interviewing to be her assistant."

"Um, don't you think that is just a _tad_ little bit below what you are capable of?" Blaise was

Draco rolled his eyes. "I know. But if there is anyone who would be willing to employ a Wizard who belonged to the Dark Side in the Battle of Hogwarts, it's her. Being an assistant right now is my best bet. People will soon fall for the 'changed Death Eater' and I will find my way to the top — where I deserve."

"Fair enough," Blaise snickered. "Spoken like a true Slytherin."

Draco checked his pocket watch, an ancestral Malfoy heirloom. "Okay, it's almost time for my interview. Wish me luck."

"All the best. I'll wait here."

He was led inside by a receptionist named Felicity, who seemed polite enough not to shoot him glares that screamed, "death eater spawn". She offered to introduce him to his potential future boss, but he insisted he would do it himself.

He stood outside the door, staring at the brass knocker. He straightened his collar for the hundredth time and glanced at his black, polished shoes. Boy, this would be a long day.

/

Inside the office, Hermione Granger could not focus on her work. She needed a new, _competent_ assistant, and _Draco Malfoy,_ of all people, had sent an impressive application. She had had to read it over at least 5 times.

What does it even matter that Draco, her school bully wanted to be her assistant? Surely, he must be in a desperate situation. Draco would _never_ , in his right mind, want to be Hermione "Mudblood" Granger's assistant.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Boy, this would be a long day.

/

"So? How'd it go?"

"Hired," Draco grinned. "I start tomorrow."

"Hermione Granger is known for her affinity of delaying tasks."

/

She hadn't made a mistake by hiring Malfoy, she told herself. He was far more competent than any assistant she could have dreamt of. It seemed like he had changed since the war. It _had_ been 5 years since. Besides, if he even came a knut close to being a prat, she would have him Stupefy'ed out of his wits and banned from every department of the Ministry of Magic. Yes. That seemed okay. She had it planned out. Yet, she wasn't very sure of this decision. He needed a job so desperately that he was willing to become an assistant. She would see how this went. She had a plan B. It will be fine. The prejudiced, haughty, ferret Draco might have changed.

Felicity popped her head in. "May I come in, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, please do," And thus commenced Hermione ranting her heart out to Felicity, a tall, beautiful Black witch with sparkling eyes and short, cropped hair. Another striking thing about her, her nails were always beautifully done.

... "And now, all of a sudden, my childhood bully, my archenemy, a Blood prejudiced, rich-ass show off brat shows up with that extremely impressive resume and that beautiful smirk?" Hermione was hysterical. Now she was almost talking to herself. "Well, he does seem like he's changed and that ugly sneer has disappeared from his face. He's more pleasant now. He could almost be called... handsome. And he did look pretty hot in that tailored suit; oh shut up Hermione get a hold on yourself."

"Ma'am, when does he start?"

"Tomorrow,"

"Oh-kay. Giving him a little more time would be appropriate, wouldn't it?"

"Nope. I plan to take just a little bit of revenge for all that I endured during my Hogwarts days in this way. Besides, he needs this job. It's the least he can do. The sooner he starts the better for him.

"Now, when is my meeting with Mr MacCabe?" Hermione was desperate to stop talking about Malfoy. Felicity was filling in as Hermione's assistant till she found a new one.

"In precisely 20 minutes." Felicity replied.

Hermione sighed. Had she made the right decision?

/

Draco walked out of the Ministry of Magic with an aura of determination. He would try to make this work no matter what and work his way to the top.

Despite his confidence, hesitation crept its way in. He sighed. Was he ready?

* * *

Author's Notes:

sooo here it is. the first chapter of my first work of fanfiction. please do review it, all types of criticism are welcome x


End file.
